During commuting (e.g., between home and an office), a user may browse Internet content items pertaining to miscellaneous subjects (e.g., news, sports scores, stock performance, and so on). Additionally, the user may browse Internet content items pertaining to the commute (e.g., bus schedules, train schedules, traffic delays, and so on). The user may perform such browsing on a mobile phone, tablet PC, laptop, or other device. A news reader executing on the device may be configured to provide the user with personalized content. However, such personalized content is not selected or presented based on the context of the user's commute.